Mass Effect: Consequences
by N7 Elite
Summary: Showing the consequences of that night before Ilos and how was Ashley going to tell him. Rated T for language.
1. Prolouge

Ok this is my first fanfic so be gentle.

I warn you now that the Chapters are kinda short but oh well :/ and anything in bold is a thought.

I do not own Bioware (though i wish i did) blah blah blah...you get the idea =]

* * *

"You know, this is breaking the no fraternization rule Skipper," Ashley Williams giggled as Commander Aedan Shepard placed his hand around her onto the desk behind, trapping her. Smiling at her, he leaned in closer brushing his lips against hers. After a moment he pulled back, moving his hands to Ashley's hips while she lay hers on his chest.

"We broke every damn rule in the book fighting Saren, one more won't hurt," he joked, receiving a playful smack on his chest from Ashley who then lay her head on his shoulder.

They enjoyed moments like this when the vehicle bay was empty and they could be alone, even if they were in their armour. It had been nearly a month since the defeat of Saren and the council had sent them to find any Geth still roaming around in Council clusters.

"Will you ever change?" Ashley sighed jokingly, pulling back from Shepard's embrace to look into his blue eyes.

"Nope"

"Good" she smiled leaning in to kiss him again, adjusting her angle in his arms to deepen the kiss.

After they pulled back, both panting for breath, Aedan leaned forward to rest his forehead on Ashley's

"I love you Ashley Madeline Williams,"

She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest

"And I love you Aedan Bryce Shepard,"

They stood that way for a while, neither moving, until an alarm was sounded and the ship jolted throwing them to the floor and bringing them back to reality.

"Brace for evasive manoeuvres!" Joker's voice shouted over the intercom.

Almost immediately Shepard snapped into battle mode. Pushing himself off the floor he immediately set off for the computer.

It only took Ashley a matter of seconds to recover from being thrown by the ship. She looked around for Shepard and spotted him running for the command console on the far side of the room. Standing herself up she grabbed her helmet and ran to where he was, placing her helmet on her head just as Shepard did the same with his.

"Distress beacons sent," he said, hitting a button on the console and turning to Ashley.

"Will the alliance come?" she asked

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder Shepard nodded

"They have to, now come on we need to get to the escape pods,"

Nodding in acknowledgment she followed him up the stairs to the evacuation point, dodging exploding pipes along the way. When they reached the shuttles Aedan turned to Ashley and placed his hands on her shoulders

_**This was going to be difficult he thought**_

"Ash get in the escape pod, I'll go get Joker,"

Ashley shook her head violently

"NO! Aedan I'm not leaving you!" she protested, using Shepard's first name to prove her point.

"Ashley Williams that's an order!"

He didn't like shouting at her but he needed her to be safe. She nodded weakly and Shepard could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'll meet you back on the rescue ship," he said with a smile, pulling her close to him to hug her tightly before letting go and watching her step into the escape pod with Dr Chakwas and other members of the crew.

"Shepard!" Ashley sighed sadly as the door to the escape pod closed, sealing her in. Shepard lifted his hand to the glass to mirror Ashley's. He stood there for a minute staring at her through his helmet before nodding his head and turning to the cockpit where Joker was. She saw him drag joker to an escape pod and place him in it.

"He's going to be okay, he's going to be okay,"

But before Shepard could get in, the enemy ship came around for another attack, ripping through the front of the Normandy. Shepard lost his footing and grabbed onto the side of the ship in a desperate attempt to haul himself back in as he was being pulled into the vacuum of space, but he could see what was going to happen. He pressed the button to seal the last escape pod and braced himself for what was about to happen.

Ashley watched helplessly as she saw Shepard falling out of the ship and floating through space. Then everything went black as she felt a hard knock to the back of her head.

* * *

Ashley groaned as her eyes adjusted to the sun light streaming through the window next to her bed. She looked around the room and realised she was in a hospital bed.

"Ah you're finally awake,"

Ashley looked up to see Dr Chakwas walking towards her with a data pad in her hand. Ashley put a hand to her head and felt a bandage covering the source of pain.

"Wha- What happened?" Ashley said closing her eyes and trying hard to remember.

Dr Chakwas sat on the side of her bed and touched Ashley's hand.

"You fell and hit your head; you were so focused on Shepard you wouldn't get in your seat, so when the escape pod launched you were thrown to the floor."

Ashley's eyes shot open at the mention of the commander's name.

"Shepard is he-,"

"I'm sorry Ashley," Dr Chakwas squeezed her hand as Ashley began to sob. She had known something was going on between the two from the first time she had caught Ashley sneaking into the commander's quarters. Ashley coughed through her tears bringing the doctor out of her daydream and reminding her of something important.

"Ashley there is something else you need to know concerning your medical,"

Ashley looked up and wiped away stray tears from her cheeks. Her brown eyes still brimmed with tears.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong your in perfect health except…Ashley, your pregnant,"

Ashley shook her head in disbelief as fresh tears began to fall down her face.

"No, I can't be, not without Aedan,"

She sobbed as Dr Chakwas pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth gently like a child.

"I can't, I need Aedan, I can't do this on my own,"

"Shh it's okay, I'll help you and I'm sure Shepard's mother and your family will too,"

In her arms Dr Chakwas felt Ashley nod her head, and heard her whisper

"I love you Aedan Shepard,"


	2. Horizon

And now the story starts...

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and faved.

I do not own bioware etc etc =]

* * *

"Mummy will be home soon," Ashley cooed to a dark haired toddler on the video phone. Just then another girl entered the frame

"Don't worry Auntie Sarah is taking good care of little Alexa while your out on 'sunny' horizon,"

Ashley frowned at her sister as she picked Alexa up and bounced her on her knee but smiled as the child began to giggle, her blue eyes shining in the light.

_**You look like your father Ashley thought**_

"So anyway, how is life on Horizon?"

Ashley shrugged

"To be honest I'd rather not be here, the colonists don't seem to like us alliance types,"

"Well you're only there for another month,"

Ashley nodded and smiled

"I guess,"

"Oh lighten up sis, at least they let you home for Lexies first birthday,"

Alexa giggled at the mention of her nickname making Ashley smile

"I know but I still miss her,"

"Oh thanks sis," Sarah said sarcastically

"She IS my daughter Sar,"

"I know I'm only joking,"

Ashley looked at the clock in the corner of the screen and realised she had been on for twenty minutes now.

"I'm gunna have to go, I'll speak to you soon sis, bye sweetheart," Ashley blew a kiss to the screen and watched as Alexa waved.

"Bye mummy," was the last thing said before the connection was cut and Ashley stood staring at a black screen, smiling to herself.

Her gaze drifted to two pictures on her desk. One was of Alexa, her hand reaching up to the picture taker. The second was of Aedan Shepard, the only man Ashley ever loved. When the two pictures were next to each other you could see that Alexa had inherited her mother's looks but also a lot from her father, most notably her deep blue eyes, the same shade as Shepard's.

After a couple of minutes she heard a cough from behind her.

"Err chief?"

Ashley turned to Lilith who was standing in the doorway with a data pad in her hand

"I think you should come and look at these power readings,"

Ashley sighed but nodded. She picked up her assault rifle and followed Lilith to the defence towers they were trying to get online.

"As you can see if we reroute our power to the main core then-," Lilith was cut off by a loud bang that echoed around the colony, in the sky a huge ship appeared. Ashley raised her gun and peered through the scope.

"What the hell is that?"

Ashley backed up as she spotted a swarm of what looked like bugs headed in their direction.

"RUN," Ashley shouted at the colonists huddled behind her who started running towards the main buildings. Ashley raised her gun again and started firing at the approaching insects but there was too many.

Ashley felt herself stiffen as she was paralyzed and watched helplessly as the colony was consumed.


	3. Horizon Secret

Again thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved or reviewed.

I do not own Bioware blah blah blah you get the picture =]

* * *

Aedan Shepard sighed as he jumped off the shuttle, followed by Miranda Lawson and Garrus Vakarian.

"This doesn't look good,"

Around them the usual peaceful horizon was more of a war zone. Table and chairs were turned in panic and there were peculiar pods scattered around the area.

Aedan re-loaded his gun with fresh thermal clips. Over the com he heard Mordin speaking, but the seeker swarms made it almost impossible to hear him over the static.

"I guess we're on our own, move out," and with that they headed towards the heart of the colony.

They walked through the buildings cautiously, Shepard sure that something was going to jump out at them, but all they found were colonist in some sort of stasis. They reached a clearing and Shepard ordered them to stop.

"Can you hear that?"

From above they heard a buzzing as six collectors began shooting at them

"Take cover!"

Shepard dived behind a cargo box and began raining bullets down on the collectors.

"Dam these guys are worse than the geth," he heard Garrus shout from nearby. Shepard smiled but continued shooting, managing to kill four collectors with Garrus killing one with his sniper rifle.

"Yea headshot," Garrus yelled.

The last collector however was proving difficult to kill.

"Crap, I can't reach him from here, Miranda use your biotics to bring him in the open,"

Miranda nodded and the collector began floating through the air giving Shepard a clear shot.

"Slippery bastard," he whispered as Miranda let go of the collector and it fell to the floor, lifeless. They all grouped together and Miranda scanned her Omni tool for clues of where to go while Shepard re-loaded his gun.

"Commander, I think we should try to re-activate the defence towers, it will give us a clear signal to the Normandy,"

Shepard nodded and checked his map. They weren't far from the towers but his sensor was telling him there were a few enemies between them and their destination. He sighed and continued towards the towers with his gun ready to use.

It wasn't long before they reached the tower area, fighting collectors and husks to reach the main area.

"I though husks were geth technology," Garrus said as he shot down the last collector.

Aedan shrugged

"Maybe they stole it off the collectors,"

He walked over to a control computer and pressed in the code causing EDI to appear in the A.I slot.

"Commander Shepard would you like me to re-boot the tower system?"

"Yes EDI but do it quickly,"

"I will work at maximum capacity, but I must warn you when they are back online the enemy will detect this and try to stop it,"

Shepard sighed.

_**When were things ever easy?**_

"Initialising re-boot, targets incoming," EDI's robotic voice spoke through the console as a countdown popped up on the screen.

"Get ready,"

Shepard raised his gun and scanned the area through his scope, sure enough four collectors had flown in and were making their way towards them. He started shooting at them, with Miranda using her biotics so Shepard could get a clear shot at them.

"Come on EDI," Shepard shouted as four more collectors landed and began shooting at them.

Shepard changed to his sniper to take them out before they could get too close. When the last one fell he sighed.

"Two minutes remaining," EDI stated

"Well at least all the collectors' have-," he was cut off as a huge bug like creature landed in the area.

"Shit!" Garrus shouted and began shooting it with his assault rifle.

"My biotics aren't working on it,"

From the tone in Miranda's voice Shepard could tell she was panicking. He reached behind him and pulled out his missile launcher.

"Let's see you survive this," Shepard pulled the trigger and two heat seeking missiles sailed through the air towards the creature. There was an explosion as they detonated and the creature split in two.

"Re-boot complete," they heard EDI say behind them

"About time,"

Shepard walked to the console and pressed his com link

"Joker, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear commander, what happened down their?"

"I'll fill you in when we get back on the ship, just keep the ship in range, Shepard out,"

He shut the com link down and looked around. The colony had vanished except for a man who had now come out of the safe house shouting

"No you can't let them go, they took Lilith and Jimmy,"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't reach them,"

The man turned to Shepard and frowned.

"Your Shepard right, some type of Alliance hero,"

Shepard looked at him, surprised that a colony so far out would have heard that.

"How did you-"

"We got another alliance type here, got a picture of you on her desk,"

Shepard raised his eyebrow.

"Who-," a gasp from behind the crates caught his attention and Ashley walked out towards him.

"Shepard?"


	4. Tell him

I do not own Mass Effect Bioware does

Again thank you to everyone who reviewed faved or followed =]

and if your wondering what my Shepard looks like there's a link to a picture on my profile =]

* * *

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she pulled him into a hug, relishing the touch; he hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you," she whispered. Then, noticing Miranda's uniform, she backed off warily.

"So the rumours are true, you're back and working with Cerberus, Garrus too,"

Aedan sighed. _**Why does everyone always react like that?**_

"The collectors are taking our colonies and Cerberus are the only ones who are trying to stop them,"

Ashley frowned not knowing whether to believe him or not, but deep down she knew he was telling the truth.

"Two years Aedan, you were gone for two years,"

"I'm sorry Ash, I would have contacted you, I tried,"

Ashley shook her head as all manner of emotions were stirred up inside her. Anger. Sadness. Love.

"You didn't try hard enough," she said a bit harsher than she had meant to.

"I'm sorry; I've been in some sort of coma for two years, so for me it's only been a month or so since the Normandy was destroyed,"

Ashley frowned at him, staring into his deep blue eyes she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.

_**How do I tell him he has a daughter**_

She flinched as Aedan touched her shoulder

"Ash you know I'm doing the right thing,"

Ashley nodded at him and brushed away his hand

"Yea I know, but I'm an alliance soldier, it's in my blood, just…..take care out there skipper,"

With that she turned and walked away towards the shuttle dock, hiding the tears that had started down her face. Aedan watched her leave, a painful lump in his throat. He coughed, trying to clear his emotions, and touched the com link on his visor

"Joker send the shuttle to pick us up, I've had enough of this colony,"

* * *

The ride back to Amaterasu felt like an eternity for Ashley. She felt numb as she sat in the shuttle, silently looking out at the landscape. The shuttle had touched down almost an hour ago and was now making its way to Ashley's home, but Ashley didn't notice. She was to lost in thought to care.

"You have arrived at your destination,"

The robotic voice snapped Ashley out of her daydream. The shuttle had stopped outside a cottage in the country.

"Home sweet home," Ashley whispered to herself as she stepped of the shuttle and started walking towards the front door.

"Before she could reach it, the door burst open and Sarah came running out, arms open wide to grab her sister in a hug.

"Ash your back!"

Ashley groaned as her sister squeezed her tightly.

"Yea – would – seem – that – way," she choked trying to breathe through her sisters hug

Sarah released her turning slightly red

"Come on let's get you inside," she grabbed Ashley's bag off her and headed into the house. Ashley shook her head before following her sister inside.

* * *

"Ashley it's good to see you," Hannah Shepard said as Ashley walked into the room. Ashley blinked in surprise.

"Hannah I wasn't expecting to see you here,"

Hannah smiled

"I came to see my granddaughter," but the look in the woman's eyes told Ashley there was another reason she was there.

"Mummy," Alexa giggled excitedly, crawling towards her mother. Ashley picked her up brushed a stray hair away from the child's face.

"Hello sweetie, have you missed me?"

Alexa nodded and Ashley hugged her, banishing the tears that threatened.

"I'll go help mum with dinner," Sarah said, excusing herself from the room leaving Hannah and Ashley alone.

After a couple of minutes silence Hannah spoke.

"I've heard a certain rumour from the alliance brass,"

Ashley moved to sit on the chair opposite her, still cradling Alexa in her arms

"What kind of rumour?"

Hannah brought her voice down to a whisper now

"That Aedan is alive,"

"Daddy," Alexa clapped at the mention of her father's name

"Shh baby, yes daddy," Ashley fussed over her

Hannah smiled at the child

"I respect your decision to teach her about him,"

Ashley smiled not taking her gaze away from her daughter.

"I want her to know who her father was…..is,"

Hannah nodded

"I take it from your reaction that you already knew about the rumour,"

Ashley swallowed back tears and nodded

"I saw him…he was on Horizon when the collectors attacked,"

Hannah stared at her in shock.

"Did you tell him about Lexie?"

Ashley shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek

"I couldn't, I was in shock. I said things to him I wish I hadn't, I – I still love him," the tears were running in streams down her face now.

Hannah rose to her feet and sat on the edge of the chair Ashley was on, pulling her into a hug.

"Send him a message, it might make you feel better,"

Ashley nodded, the tears stopping at a new found strength. Alexa looked up at her with her blue eyes, his eyes

"I will, and I'll explain everything,"


	5. Realization

I do not won Mass Effect Bioware does.

Sorry for the late updates, school work is starting to swamp me

And if there is bad gramma or spelling it's becuase my first language isn't english it's Welsh.

* * *

Aedan Shepard sighed as he walked in to the captain's quarters. It had been nearly a week since the mission on Horizon. Nearly a week since he had seen Ashley Williams again. Shaking his head he walked over to his personal computer. In doing so a three small beeps sounded as the picture frames on his desk turned on.

The first picture was of him and his crew outside the Normandy SR1, just after beating Saren. The second was of him and Ashley in their armour having just got back from a mission. The last picture he came across was a picture of Ash. He stared at it for a time, running a hand through his Jet black hair.

"You have one new message," the computer sounded. Averting his gaze from the picture he pressed the button to open the message. It was from Ashley.

From: GC Ashley Williams

To: Commander Aedan Shepard

Subject: Hey

Skipper,

I wanted to apologize for what I said on Horizon. I was just shocked. I thought I'd lost you and then you turn up again, I thought all my prayers had been answered. I've been thinking about that night before Ilos, our night. I don't agree with you working for Cerberus, but I do know the collectors are a threat and if anyone can stop them you can.

Also there is something very important I need to tell you but It wouldn't be right if i didn't say it in person. The next time you go to the Citadel tell me and I'll meet you there.

Just stay safe out there skipper, I can't lose you again.

Ashley Williams

Something ere the end

Some work of noble note may yet be done

Not unbecoming men

Who strove with gods

Shepard sat back on his seat and placed his hands on his face. (He had taken to sitting while reading the message after realising who it was from). He let out a deep breath and stood up. They were a week away from the so called "suicide mission" and after reading Ashley's message Aedan suddenly didn't want to go on it.

**_What could be so important that she has to see me?_**

"Commander, we're ten minutes out from Ilium," Jokers voice came over the intercom, snapping him out of his thoughts. Aedan sat up straight. He had completely forgotten his promise to help Miranda. He had been helping all his crew tie up loose ends before the mission, Miranda was the only one left to help.

"I'll be down now, tell Miranda to meet me in the briefing room,"

"Aye Aye Commander, Joker out,"

With a sigh Shepard made his way down to the briefing room

* * *

"You Bitch," Miranda Shouted, throwing the asari into the air. Shepard had been caught off guard when the merc had shot Nicket in the back, he had only just convinced Miranda not to shoot the man.

Jumping behind a crate he used his sniper rifle to scan the area that the asari had landed. Sure enough, on the other side of the room the yellow armoured figure of the merc hesitantly stood up, pointing her gun in Shepard's direction.

"I think you pissed her off," he called to Miranda who smiled. Standing up, Miranda pointed her gun at the asari and started shooting. Shepard and Garrus follwing close behind. Using his sniper, Garrus picked off the mercs the asari had called for backup leaving the asari alone to fight, but even with three against one it was a difficult battle. The asari managed to gain cover behind a crate making it impossible for Shepard to get a clear shot, causing him to become increasingly frustrated.

_**Maybe I should run at her, no one will care**._

With the thought set in his head Shepard readied his gun.

"Cover me!" he shouted, and letting out a battle cry that sent a shiver down Miranda's spine he charged towards the asari, his assault rifle shooting bullet after bullet at the merc. Only when he was sure the asari was dead did he collapse to the floor panting and clutching his side. Bringing his hand in front of his face it was covered in blood.

"Shepard you're bleeding!" Miranda came to his side and placed her hand on his side, attempting to put pressure on the wound (which was made harder by his amour). Garrus nodded at her and pressed the comm to contact the Normandy

"Joker, send a med team, Shepards down,"

* * *

Shepard groaned as he came round in the med bay. His side throbbed under the bandages wrapped around his chest. He blinked, allowing his eyes to get used to the light.

"Ah you're awake, the crew will be pleased,"

Aedan's eyes adjusted to see Dr Chakwas setting down the data pad she was reading and walk towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled at him before her smile turned into a frown and she lightly hit him.

"What was that for?" Shepard groaned.

"What were you thinking running out of cover like that, you could have got yourself killed!" Dr Chawkas gave him a stern look that reminded him of how his mother would look at him when he was younger and he'd done something wrong.

Shepard shrugged and looked away

"It's not like anyone would care," he mumbled

Dr Chakwas grabbed his shoulder again and turned Shepard to face her

"Aedan, you have more to live for than you can imagine,"

Shepard cocked his eyebrow

_**What was **__**that**__** meant to mean**_

Before he could ask Miranda walked in. Spotting Shepard awake she smiled

"I see our casualty is up,"

Walking over to Shepard's side she hugged him lightly before sitting in the chair next to his bed. Dr Chakwas nodded at her in recognition and excused herself from the room leaving Miranda alone with Shepard.

Miranda Spoke first

"Thank you, for helping me Shepard,"

"Is Oriana alright?"

Miranda nodded, "She's safe now because of you. After they took you aboard i went to make sure the move went smoothly,"

Shepard smiled lightly and closed his eyes, suddenly overcome by exhaustion.

"There is one more thing Shepard,"

She waited until Shepard had opened his eyes before speaking.

"You've helped the crew with their problems, so i think you should deal with your now,"

Shepard cocked his eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Ashley Williams," Miranda said.

Aedan closed his eyes again and nodded.

"Fine, tell Joker to set a course for the Citadel,"

* * *

After being discharged by Dr Chakwas later that day Shepard started on sending an e-mail to Ashley. Staring at the computer screen he took a deep breath and started to write a reply

From: Commander Aedan Shepard

To: GC Ashley Williams

Subject: RE Hey

Ash,

I can understand why you said what you did on Horizon. If it had been me i'de have probably done the same. I can't say enough times how sorry i am that i didn't get in touch, but i did try.

I've set the Normandy's course to the Citadel, we'll be there in about twelve hours. I'll be at the C-Sec offices if you want to meet me there

Hope to see you

Aedan

Pressing the send button Aedan sank bank in his chair and sighed

_**Now we wait**_


	6. The Citadel

:O and the fun begins

Thank you to VisualIdentificationZeta for helping me decide what Shepard should wear, you rock

If you're wondering why Ashley had alliance uniform on it's to show the contrast between her being in the alliance and Shepard in Cerberus

* * *

Ashley was in her room dressing Alexa when her computer sounded. Frowning, she finished dressing Alexa and picked the child up to rest on her hip. Walking toward that computer she sat on the chair with Alexa to read the e-mail.

Scanning the screen she smiled at who it was from and gently hugged Alexa while whispering in her ear

"It's from daddy,"

Instantly the child's eyes lit up and she leaned forward to grab a photo frame off the desk which was just out of her reach. Smiling to herself, Ashley pushed the object forward so Alexa could reach it.

"Daddy," Alexa pointed at the frame containing a picture of Aedan in his alliance uniform, arms crossed, smiling at the camera.

"Yes baby, do you want to see him?"

Alexa nodded her head several times

"Thought so," Ashley smiled and glanced down at her watch which told her it was seven A.M. Aedan wouldn't be at the citadel till seven P.M and, as it only took three hours from her house to reach the Citadel, she had plenty of time.

"Okay then Lexie, but first breakfast,"

Taking the photo frame and putting it back on her desk; she switched the computer off and stood up, resting Alexa on her hip, before making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good Morning love," Ashley's mother said, not even looking up from the cups of tea she was making.

"Morning mum," Ashley called back, setting Alexa down on the floor in the living room that joined onto the kitchen, and sitting herself on the couch.

"Here you go," Ashley's mum said, passing a mug of tea to Ashley as she walked into the room, and setting a plate of toast onto the coffee table.

"Lexie come here," Ashley called to the dark haired toddler who promptly waddled over to her mother. Taking a slice of toast, Ashley broke a piece off and fed it to Alexa before taking a bite herself. Ashley's mother watched this and smiled to herself.

"Never thought I'd see you as a mother,"

Ashley took her gaze away from Alexa to look at her mum.

"I wonder why you thought that," she laughed sarcastically. Taking it as a serious question her mother answered.

"You were always so wrapped up in being a good marine, but after you were assigned to the Normandy with Shepard you seemed…..happier,"

Ashley smiled weakly. It was true. After being assigned to the Normandy she had felt more at ease, especially when Aedan had made her feel so welcomed. She belonged on the Normandy but when it was all wrenched away her world was devastated. If not for Alexa she didn't know how she would have coped.

Looking back at her daughter playing on the floor she sighed heavily

"I've arranged to meet Aedan on the Citadel,"

Ashley kept her gaze fixed on Alexa as she heard her mother's surprised gasp. After a moments silence Ashley took another bite of toast and chanced a look at her mother who was sitting rigid on the couch, mouth open in shock. Regaining her senses the woman finally spoke.

"When are you going?"

"About four o'clock,"

"Are you taking Alexa?"

Alexa looked up at Ashley with expectant eyes as Ashley glanced at her and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, he needs to know he has a daughter,"

Ashley's mother smiled at her

"That's my girl,"

Waddling over to her grandmother Alexa held out her hand

"Nana, towst pwees," she gurgled

Ashley laughed while standing up and scooped Alexa into her arms

"You've had your breakfast you greedy little monster," she said, tickling Alexa as the child giggled hysterically.

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Ashley's mother sighed as she stood up and made her way to the front door.

Ashley changed Alexa's position in her arms to rest the child on her hip and glanced at her watch. 8AM.

_**Who would call so early in the morning?**_

As if as an answer Ashley heard the voice of Hannah Shepard coming from the hall

"Gwama," Alexa smiled as Hannah walked into the room.

"Hello sweetheart," Hannah cooed touching Alexa's cheek.

Sitting down with Alexa Ashley gestured for Hannah to do the same.

"So, have you e-mailed Aedan yet?" the older woman asked, getting straight to the point

Ashley nodded, "I'm glad you're here actually, I was hoping you would come with us to the Citadel to meet him,"

Hannah raised her eyebrow (which Ashley thought made her look a lot like Shepard)

"Why do you want me to come?"

"Because I think it will be a bit of a shock for him finding out about…." She gestured towards Alexa who, as if on cue, smiled sweetly. Hannah nodded

"And you want me to be there for backup," she finished Ashley's sentence for her. Now it was Ashley's turn to nod.

"What time are you leaving then?" Hannah asked glancing at her watch as she did so.

"Four"

The older woman looked up at Ashley and smiled, "Come on then,"

Ashley looked at her confused as she stood up

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping," Hannah replied walking out of the door

Ashley smiled and shook her head following the woman out.

* * *

"Commander we're twenty minutes out from the Citadel, Oh and Dr Chakwas wants to see you,"

Aedan Shepard sighed and pushed himself up to sit on his bed.

"Thanks Joker, I'll be down in a minute,"

Placing a hand on his ribs he traced the lines of the bandages he found there. He was nearly healed, thanks to his implants, but Dr Chakwas insisted she check up on him.

Gathering his strength he pushed himself off the bed and headed to the med bay.

Walking into the med bay Aedan found Dr Chakwas hunched over her computer screen, focusing intently on the e-mail she was reading.

"Uhh Doc?"

At the sound of the commanders voice Dr Chakwas quickly closed the e-mail, making sure he could not see the content, and turned to Shepard.

"Ah commander, here for your check up,"

Aedan simply nodded making his way over to sit on one of the medical beds, pushing himself up with one hand while his other rested on his chest. Dr Chakwas followed him, scanning the area of his wound with an Omni tool.

"Well you're nearly healed but I think you should keep the bandages on for a while longer, just to be safe,"

She turned away from him and headed back to the computer to record the results. Taking his chance, Aedan decided to find out what Dr Chakwas knew.

"Doc, what did you mean when you said that I have more to live for than I could imagine?" he spoke casually keeping his voice level.

Dr Chakwas froze at the computer and Aedan could see in her eyes she was thinking of something to say.

"Well….we need you to defeat the collectors," She smiled at him, wishing he'd believe it. To her amazement Aedan nodded.

_**Nice save Aedan thought**_

Pushing himself off the bed her made his way to the door which hissed as it opened, but before he left he turned back to the doctor.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," and with that he walked out and headed to the command deck.

* * *

"Come on Lexie," Ashley sighed picking her daughter up onto her hip. She was wearing her alliance uniform, the only thing she felt comfortable in these days.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hannah Shepard asked, walking into the living room to where Ashley and Alexa were. Ashley nodded, a look of determination in her brown eyes.

"Good luck sis," Sarah stood from her spot on the couch and hugged her older sibling while Ashley rolled her eyes. Without another word she walked out to the shuttle followed by Hannah as they set off for the Citadel.

The shuttle ride went without a hitch, much to Ashley's relief. Alexa had never been in a car for so long and Ashley worried the child would soon get bored, but she merely fell asleep. When they reached their destination Ashley reluctantly woke her daughter up.

"I've told him to meet me by C-Sec, why don't you take Alexa around the shops for a bit,"

Hannah nodded taking Alexa from her mother's arms. As soon as they were out of view Ashley sat down on a bench and sighed, her head in her hands. Her stomach had been in knots since she had woken up, and she hadn't slept much the night before anyway.

_**How is he able to do this to me?**_

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the elevator stopping. Out of curiosity she looked up and her stomach flipped. Stepping out of the elevator in his Cerberus uniform was Aedan Shepard.


	7. Alexa ShepardWilliams

As usual Bioware owns Mass Effect, i just played around with it =]

* * *

"Ash," Aedan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her

"Worried I wouldn't show," she smiled back pulling him into a hug, which was easier now he didn't have armour on.

"I'm sorry for what I said on Horizon," she mumbled into his shoulder which made him hold her tighter.

"It's ok, I can see why you did," he looked down at her in his arms and led her to sit on a bench.

Pulling away from the hug he kept his arm around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ashley looked up at him and sighed

"A lot of things actually, mainly Cerberus. I don't think you'd be working for them if it wasn't for the benefit of the human race, and I still don't agree with them, but I trust you, and I trust you'll save us,"

She heard a short laugh escape Shepard and dug him in the ribs

"I'm serious Skipper, you WILL save us," Lifting herself off his shoulder she looked into his eyes now

"The other thing…..is that you need to know, I still love you Aedan, I never stopped,"

He smiled at her and in his blue eyes she knew he felt the same.

"I love you too Ash," Shepard pulled her into a hug again and when they pulled apart, their faces inches from each other, Shepard took his chance and lightly kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I see the love birds are back together," a voice from behind them called. Ashley spun round and stood up when she saw Hannah Shepard walking towards them, Alexa in her arms.

Shepard was so shocked to see his mother that he didn't notice the child in her arms that she passed to Ashley. Hannah embraced her son who hugged her back.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Ashley to see you,"

Aedan pulled back to look his mother in the face.

"Wait, how do you know each other?"

Hannah smiled, "I wasn't going to stop seeing my grandchild,"

Aedan recoiled in shock and his eyes darted to Ashley and the infant in her arms. Hannah realised her mistake and turned to Ashley.

"You hadn't told him yet had you" she stated rather than asked. Ashley shook her head but kept her eyes fixed on Aedan, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Clearing her throat she began to explain.

"Aedan, this is why I called you to the Citadel," she gestured to Alexa. Aedan said nothing but continued to stare in shock.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hannah excused herself leaving Ashley to deal with Aedan

_**Great now what do I do she thought**_

Grabbing Shepard's arm she lightly pulled him to sit back down, manoeuvring Alexa to sit on her lap. She was shocked when Aedan spoke.

"Can I hold her?"

Ashley looked up at him to see he was staring at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and lifted Alexa off her lap to sit on Aedan's.

"Daddy?" Alexa gurgled looking up at Shepard with questioning eyes.

Aedan immediately turned his head to Ashley

"How does she know?"

"I told her, I wanted you to be a part of her life even though you weren't there,"

Aedan looked back at Alexa, his eyes locking onto her bright blue ones, in that moment his heart was lost to the two women with him.

"How old is she?"

"A year and four months, I was just under a month when I found out, just after the Normandy attack. Dr Chakwas told me," Ashley answered

Aedan smiled, Dr Chakwas had known all along.

"So you're not angry?"

Aedan looked back at Ashley

"No, I'm the happiest I've ever been," he said, pulling her into a hug with Alexa and kissing them both in turn. Alexa giggled from her spot in the middle making both parents smile.

"She's a lot like you," Ashley admitted. Aedan's smile widened but remembering the mission in two days it faded and he looked away.

"Skipper what's wrong?"

Aedan looked back at her and this time there were tears in his eyes.

"The mission is in two days, everyone says its suicide. I don't want to leave you again," he hung his head not wanting to think about it.

Ashley turned his head to face her, suddenly becoming serious

"Aedan no matter what happens you have to do this mission. I don't want to lose you either but we both know you're the only one that can save us," she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"Here," from her pocket Ashley passed Aedan a small holoframe. In it was a picture of Ashley and Alexa. Aedan took it and held it out in front of himself and Alexa.

"Mummy," Alexa giggled pointing at Ashley in the photo. Aedan smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"That's right sweetheart,"

Ashley smiled to herself at the sight of father and daughter. A scene she never even imagined would happen.

* * *

They spent the day together, Aedan spoiling his newfound daughter by buying her numerous toys and gifts. Ashley sighed shaking her head at the sight of Shepard cooing over Alexa with a stuffed bear in his hands.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger," Ashley laughed

Aedan looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"Isn't that what dad's do?"

The word made a shiver run through Ashley. She never imagined Aedan as a dad. Then again she had never imagined herself as a mum until Alexa came along.

* * *

After three hours Aedan glanced at his watch which showed him it was time to go.

Ashley saw the look on his face and smiled in acknowledgment

"It's time we went home anyway, someone needs to go to bed," she nodded her head at Alexa who was fast asleep in Shepard's arms. Carefully so as not to wake their sleeping daughter, Shepard passed Alexa to Ashley. The child didn't stir.

"I'll talk to you before the mission," Aedan promised, leaning in to kiss Ashley on the lips before lightly kissing Alexa's forehead.

"You better," she joked adjusting Alexa so that her head lay on Ashley's shoulder. Aedan gave them one last look before reluctantly turning to the elevator and pressing the button.


End file.
